yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yusei Fudo
Yusei Fudo is a character of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an alternate version of the Yusei Fudo that appeared in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Unlike his original counterpart, due to Zero Reverse never occurring or the Dark Signers lead by Roman Goodwin, Yusei was never separated from his parents and they never died. Yusei lived among the Tops, growing up as a scientist, much like his parents, however unlike the Tops, Yusei is more compassionate towards the Common, along with his parents. After witnessing Jack Atlas's defeat by the hands of Yuya Sakaki, Yusei persuaded his dreams of becoming a Turbo Duelist and participate for the next upcoming Friendship Cup. Design Appearance Yusei's design is similar to his Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's counterpart. He retains the the same tan skin tone, average physique body, black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. The only main difference is that he's not seen wearing his counterpart's tradition attire and instead is commonly seen wearing a white lab coat, light blue button up shirt, and dark pants. During his free time, Yusei wears a dark jacket with blue jeans. After he finishes polishing his Dueling Skills for the third Friendship Cup, his parents gifted him with a new set of clothes, which happen to be his counterpart's traditional attire. A long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, wearing gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads and calf-high motorcycle boots. Personality This version of Yusei seems to retain the same selfless, protective, brotherly, and kind-hearted behavior towards individuals, especially towards Commons, however since this Yusei never had to suffer harsh conditions as the Commons, he lacks the common serious and stoic expression and laughs casually in certain hilarious scenarios, something his counterpart lacked. While Yusei can be serious most of the time, he can be calm and clear-minded when working under pressure or worst situations. Learning how to duel, this Yusei is able to formulate duel strategies by visualizing a card flowchart in his mind to implement them. Yusei learns to duel carefully by playing his cards right and not act on impulse. Because of his time living on the Tops, this Yusei needed to experience the harsh conditions and learn to toughen up before the upcoming Friendship Cup. Yusei always daydreamed of what would it have been like if he grew up to be a duelist instead of a scientist. Wanting to make his parents proud, Yusei diverted away from his dreams and only focus on pleasing his parents, a flaw trait that his father and mother notice, causing them to feel their son should persuade for his dreams instead of following in one's shadow. Abilities Having no experience in Turbo Dueling or even in Duel Monsters except when he was a kid, Yusei does have his intellect and is highly technical with computers and machines, in fact probably even more than his 5D's counterpart since he spent learning from his parents. He has that remarkable trait of building objects out of scraps. He is not a skilled fighter since he did not had to go through harsh conditions, but he as some experience in self-defense in case he would have to venture into dark areas that involved the Commons as they once showed hate towards the Tops. Deciding to become a Turbo Duelist and persuade his dreams, Yusei practice for months on how to ride a Duel Runner and polish his Dueling Skills to be ready for any opponent. He is still a capable strategist and tactician when dueling, able to see through an opponent's plan and devise plans of his own. With working on technology al the time, Yusei has a clear mind, which allows him to access Clear Mind to use Accel Synchro Summon to summon out his Accel Synchro monsters. Since the Signers do not exist in this version, this Yusei manage to do it without the aid of the Crimson Dragon. Etymology Yusei's last name Fudo, means "steadfast" and "unmovable". His first name means "planet" or "planetary". Biography History Deck Yusei uses a "Junk" Deck, similar to his 5D's counterpart, which leans on using either Warrior or Machine-Type monsters. His deck is consistent of Junk-themed cards and while they seem filled with weak ATK and low Level monsters, he uses their Effects to swarm his field as possible to perform a Synchro Summon and on top of that, he can summon out more than on Synchro monster. Duels Trivia * This version of Yusei Fudo is the potential "What If" scenario, if Zero Reverse never occurred, thus Yusei's father, Dr. Fudo had no need to dispatch his son into the Satellite island where it had been severed from New Domino City, nor did Yusei's parents die. What would have it been like for Yusei if he had lived a life as a Top instead of the harsh conditions like the Commons? Category:Zangetsu13 Category:Male